


NSFW 05 - Stupid Pants

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, Masturbation, i'm still struggling with ratings lmao idfk i'm trying, in a changing room, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: Gaster tries on leather pants and finds he likes them a little too much...





	NSFW 05 - Stupid Pants

  


The store was near enough empty, having been open only a few hours. It was early and most people were making their way to work. This was Gaster’s favourite time to shop. He’d been meaning to buy new clothes for a few months now, as most of his attire ended up in the trash due to wear and tear.

He strolled into the store and offered the nearest employee a soft smile and a nod. They returned the smile as they went about their business. He always did enjoy shopping here; everyone was very kind.

His eyes wandered as he made his way towards the men’s section, honing in on favoured colours and textures. Then some pants towards the back caught his attention, they were black and had a sheen to them. They almost looked leather from afar.

A blush dusted over his face as he made his way over to get a closer look. He was currently dressed in holed jeans and an old sweater, making him feel a little shy about approaching such flashy clothing. As he stepped within range, he noticed that they were leather, as he thought. He touched the fabric and looked at the seams and zip, inspecting the quality.

After a few moments of indecisiveness, he looked through the hangers to find his size. He plucked a size smaller from the rack, thinking that tight would look best and made his way to the changing rooms beside the tills. One of the employees showed him in and gave him a card to hang in his door. After setting himself up in one of the farther rooms, he pushed off his shoes and sighed.

He slipped off his robe and after a moment of thought, decided to pull his sweater off too, wanting to get a better look at how the pants fit around his hips. Once dressed down in his obviously-women’s underwear, a snug fitting pair of boy shorts, he pulled the pants from the hanger and began slipping them on.

Gaster’s face reignited in a blush as he felt the material slide up his legs. The blush darkened as he had a hard time pulling them up over his rear, and spread over the entirety of his face as he fastened them. They were tight, near enough straining, and the material was immediately beginning to cause… issues.

He tried to ignore the fire that began burning through his body as he twisted, turned, and flexed in the mirror. It only served to further fuel that internal fire. A familiar shifting in his pelvis caused him to freeze, then fumble as he attempted to remove the garment, but the sudden sensitivity made his scrambling for the button and zipper a little more arousing than it should have been. He breathed out a curse as his arousal made itself known, slipping from the sheath and twitching against the taut fabric. He glared down at himself, before his eyes caught his own movements in the mirror.

A shuddering sigh left him as one hand fell to his side and the other rubbed gently against the bulge in his pants. He paused, weighing his options. While he could very well get caught if he did attempt to deal with the issue, he would certainly not be able to leave for a very long time if he didn’t. There was also the matter of cleaning up the inevitable mess.

Making his decision, he stepped towards the mirror, leaning against the wall beside it. He looked down at himself in the reflection as he finished unzipping his pants. Without the restriction, his dick squirmed. He leaned forward to press his head against the mirror as his hands pushed his underwear down into the leather pants, using the skin tight fabric to keep them in place. After, one hand lingered on the fabric, softly caressing up and down his thigh, and the other found his dick.

He began slowly and delicately running his claws over the ridges on the top of his length, then pressing them into the head before grasping. His eye trained on his hands as he started to slowly pump himself, squeezing rather harshly each time he reached the head, even digging his claws in. Every time, it caused a full body shudder.

He couldn’t tell how long he went on like that, but it’d been long enough that he was at the point of trying to hide his heavy breathing and he’d abandoned the slow pace. He had heard others come into the changing rooms, and it excited him. The thought of being caught was embarrassing, but invigorating. He began pumping faster as he heard someone walk by, being careful not to let his hand slap against his pelvis.

Gaster kept going, edging himself until he heard the person walk by again. He shuddered, and with his sights still set on his reflection, he pressed himself closer and hiked his leg. With his foot braced on the bench, his wandering hand found his inner thigh, and dug the claws into the void matter beneath the leather. It wasn’t long before he was watching himself cum through bleary vision. He stifled his moans as ropes of cum spattered against the mirror and spilled over onto his hand.

Taking in shaky breaths, he leaned his full weight against the wall and absentmindedly thumbed over the head of his dick while he came down from the high. Sluggishly, he brought his leg down and tucked himself away. He looked at his hand and the mirror with a furrowed brow, then with a blush blossoming over his cheeks, he hesitantly licked the mess from his hand. He closed his eye tight, not quite believing he was doing this, and let out a defeated sigh when he finished.

While he’s willing to clean himself as such, he’d be damned if he licked anything in a public place. He squirmed out of the leather pants and hung them on the hanger before slipping off his socks to clean the mirror with. While he was quick, he was as thorough as he could be. Balling the socks up to be thrown away later, he silently and sincerely hoped these mirrors were cleaned regularly.

Gaster first slipped his old jeans on, then his sweater and boots. He took a moment to steel himself, then stuffed his socks into his pockets as he stood from the bench and draped his robe over his arm. He scowled slightly at the leather pants as he picked them up and left the room.

He timidly made his way out of the back and to the tills, where the man from before joked about him taking his time. Gaster could only blush and laugh for a moment, then gave the employee a white lie as an explanation, “ **I may have… gotten a little stuck.** ”

The man did his best to suppress his laughter as he asked if Gaster needed to go get another size, where Gaster responded by shaking his head and speaking nervously, “ **Ah… no, these are fine.** ” His blush brightened.  The employee laughed again, stating that he understood the need to look good. Gaster just chuckled and cleared his throat in response to that.

Soon, he was leaving the store, bag in hand. Gaster decided he just wanted to go home, now. He’ll finish shopping later. Much later.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
